User talk:Ivan247/Archive/Archive 1
Catergorization Hi Ivan247! Thanks for your help at the wiki. You want to know how you add a category to a page. There are several different ways to add a category to a page: # If you are using the normal source code editor you can simply add the following code at the end of the page: Category: Stick Ranger enemies For example this will add the page to Category: Stick Ranger enemies. You can find more information about this at . If you are using the new grafical Rich Text Editor you can not use this unless you switch to "Wikitext Source". # The easiest method is to directly add the category from the article page. You can do this by clicking the grey button labeled "Add category" at the bottom of the article. A text cursor appears and you can start typing. After entering the first letters (for example "Sti" for "Stick Ranger") a list of suggestions will appear. Make sure you press the return key after selecting an entry, and then click the "Save" button. This feature is called CategorySelect and you can find more information about it at . # You can do the same thing also when you are editing a page. Again you have to click the grey button labeled "Add category". In the edit mode you can also switch to "Code view" which will display the code like in method 1. If you mispelled a category name, it will appear in red, like a link to page which does not exist. Capitalization matters. A list of all categories is given at . We decided that all categories for Stick Ranger start with "Stick Ranger ...". The word after stick Ranger is usually in lower letters and plural like this: Category: Stick Ranger heads. I hope this helps you. You can leave a message at my talk page if you have further questions! --Justme2 13:42, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Yellow Skull/Smiley/Fairy Fish Hi Ivan. I still believe Fire is one of the best methods to fight against the Yellow Skull/Smiley/Fairy Fish. First, Fire is also working underwater. Second, only some fire attacks require that you lure the fish to the ground of the pond. Others (e.g. Flame Sword, or Volcano (orb)) will even work if the fish is at the top of the pond. --Justme2 12:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, since I saw that the page talking about types of weapons say that Fire is nearly useless to fishes. OK, I'll undo them.Ivan247 13:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : Oh, we should change this page. That is only true for fishes in large underwater areas (e.g. Lake, Seaside 1), and furthermore it's only true for fire weapons for which the fire drops down to the ground (e.g. Fire Arrow, Fire (orb), Volcano, Fire Sword, Grenade). It's not true for weapons like Flame Sword, Fire Glove, Laser Gun and the combination Fire (orb)+Guide's Card. --Justme2 13:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Tables Thanks for adding the new weapons to the weapons page for me. Anyway, can you tell me how to add extra columns and stuff to the table? Since i don't know how to do that -_-" ConanW 07:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC)ConanW You can copy an existing column and then replace the content inside accordingly. To copy a column, select from a "|-" sign to the line before the next "|-" sing and copy all contents between them. Ivan247 09:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) It depends on which editor you are using. If you uses the normal edit window it works as described by Ivan. "|-" starts a new table row. "|" starts a new table cell. If you have a table cell which has some additional attributes (style, colspan, rowspan, scope, ...) they are written like this: "|''atribute''=''value''| table cell content". If you use the new graphical Rich Text Editor (RTE) you have to do a right-click at the table row where you want to add a new row. After this select "Row" and "Insert Row After/Before". To make a col-spanning or row-spanning cell, you have to mark the normal cell and select "Cell", "Merge Cells". The RTE is really good for such things but be aware that it still has a lot of unwanted side effects. It will sometimes remove (invisible) stuff from a page, and change the code in a awful way. Redirecting Pages How can I redirect a page to another?(Like Sonic Punch, Flame Sword and Battle Staff) Ivan247 09:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :You can have a look at your examples if you click them. At the weapon page there is at the top a small text saying "(Redirected from Sonic Punch)". If you click this link you can view and edit the redirection page and have a look at the code. A normal redirect looks simply like this: #redirect Stick Ranger For the weapons and compo items we redirect to the right table row which has an HTML anchor (): #redirect Gloves#Sonic Punch 2 :I have created a list of all weapon and compo item redirections at Dan-Ball Wiki:Redirection overview which should help to make sure we did not forget any redirections and to keep them consistent. Be aware that there were two small bugs, when you try to categorize a redirection page (see w:Forum:Adding a category to a redirect page - GUI method fails). I don't know if it got fixed. :--Justme2 13:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Images File names Hi Ivan247. A few things about image files. It would be easier if you follow the naming schemes with the file name. We usually name them just "Item Name.png" where "Item Name" is the same name as their names in the articles (in capitals). If you upload a new version of an existing image, your should also use the same name and just overwrite the existing image. when you do this you just have to confirm a small warning that you really want to do this. If you overwrite files do this you won't have to change douzends of articles and adjust the image names! Furthermore it makes it much more easier for the other authors, because they instantly know the file name when they need. But giving the Laser Gun something like "HL.PNG" is really a bad idea!‎ --Justme2 11:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) OK. Now I'm going to work on changing them back. Ivan247 11:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Your updates ... Wow, you are pretty fast with the updates for the wiki! Nearly everything is done before I even get out of my bed. Thanks a lot and keep it up! :True, I was hoping that if I get out of bed early I could do the enemy pages like months ago. But now I don't even have to do anything. --Yonder 16:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well, mainly because of the time zone. My home's time zone is GMT+08:00. Ivan247 05:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi Ivan!!! I've noticed you've changed many of my arcticles and i think they were major improvements! Keep it up!!!! --Skate sky 17:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Skate Sky HELP!!! I recently cannot use the monaco-sidebar and to catergorise pages only on this wiki! Why? Ivan247 07:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Now I can use them without problems! So no need to answer it! Ivan247 11:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Damn, you update really fast. Thank you. =] -- 13:47, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Drop Rate How are you able to get drop rates of monsters?--Keroisbored 17:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Have a look at GreyMario's Talk page. Ivan247 02:59, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Hi. -- 03:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) About the Monaco Sidebar Done (see diff)! Was that all, or did I forget something? --Justme2 09:52, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Now that's OK. Thanks! Ivan247 13:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Content deleted by me (not the contributor) That was a rude comment by that guy. SO i deleted it. Your welcome :D I just followed how others do. And don't use rude words!! Ivan247 07:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I have a question shouldn't the fun fact about the Red Skull Snake (F1) stay? It's true- the Red Skull Snake is an advancement of the Tan Skull Snake, yet it has less LP. That is the only stage that has that kind of setup. That should be a fun fact, at the very least Hey I've seen your 4 priest team which inspired me to do one myself. Well, at level 10 with 4 Staff of Woods with Green Stones and Red Stones each, one pure DEX and three pure STR Priests, I'm still doing pretty bad. I would greatly appreciate it if you gave me some advice on how you did it (I was actually hoping you could do it for me personally lol). If you are able to, it would be great. --Yonder 04:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) You probably get stuck on GL1 boss. I would suggest replace 1 or 2 of your staves' Red Stone with a White one and then place them in front of the other 2 priest for a certain distance, but not too far (Act as a wall). Get long staves in GL3, and beat the boss. Kill your way to Castle Gate (don't try for Castle boss yet), and try to beat HC stages, Lake, Forests, and Caverns, until you can buy the Poison staff. Buy a Poison staff (I don't suggest get it from F2 Boss, as it will drive you crazy.) and put a Peridot 2 inside it, then you should be able to solo the Castle boss. Go to Seaside 1 and you should know what to do...... Remember to use the various strategies, like baiting and dodge strategy. Reviving also helps sometimes. If you get more problems on the issue, just ask me, and I'm happy to help you. Ivan247 05:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm going crazy right now. This is impossible for me, there's no progress whatsoever. I don't really want to waste your time with this, but please help me here. Here's the code: Thanks! --Yonder 17:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I can't use that code without opening your account on DB, and I don't have your account PW. Maybe send me your PW on e-mail? (or some other means) Ivan247 06:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, that's strange. Usually SR codes don't need the user stuff. Well, I'll send it by email. --Yonder 17:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) OK, and I'm working on the team now. How far should I do for you? Ivan247 13:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe as far as Seaside 1 or so. But you can go farther if you wish. Btw thanks. --Yonder 20:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK, I get them to Seaside 4. Here's the code: Ivan247 05:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much! --Yonder 19:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Do you have any tips for the Submarine 1 boss? I'm currently level 38. --Yonder 23:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I just keep reviving the priests. It also bugs me for some time. Ivan247 13:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Admin Since the absence of Justme2 is fairly great, and I'm the only active sysop on this wiki, I've decided to make you an administrator! Of course I will only do so if you approve. Give me a message if you do so. --Yonder 04:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Are there any basic requirements on being an admin? Ivan247 11:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Simple experience and gaining the trust of others. --Yonder 18:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm happy to be an admin. Ivan247 08:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Done! --Yonder 20:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool, can I be one? It's ok it I'm not one but just tell me. Submarine Shrine Boss Are there any good strategies to beat the Submarine Shrine Boss other than doing the Hit-and-Run Strategy with my Poison Sniper in my main team? And look at my user page for details about my main team. Ivan247 08:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :two boxers at least (with DEX=18) with Freeze Knuckle 4, Diamond 3 and ONIGIRI's Card 1 are very effective, as it heavily slows down the boss and the attack. in general, i had more success in defeating him with melee characters, though you need at least 2 of them.--Majorlee 13:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's not that effective with me since they are DEX deficient, though it really reduces time used for hit-and-run. And now I'm considering whether getting staff of ice with aquamarine 3 and catapult's card 3 is good. P.S. Congratulations on getting to LV 50!Ivan247 14:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::haha, how did you know that i got to lv50? ^^ anyway, i think staff of ice is not THAT effective, as the maximum slow rate is 25%, and since the submarine shrine boss's attacks are magical the defense aura is not very useful. if you wanna slow him down, it's rather recommend icicle with aquamarine 3... --Majorlee 15:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I used a sniper with Triple Poison equipped with an Emerald and Peridot 3 and 25 MAG and otherwise pure STR. The best thing is to probably keep your distance with this boss. Btw, I'm also level 50. --Yonder 18:09, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I ve already thought out a method: wait for new stages like Desert 1 and then train intensively until I get 18 DEX and 30 MAG. Though fighting that boss is not a problem for my PvP team. And for my 4 Priest, I think it's only possible when I get a 2-slot Poison staff. (get peridot 3 and Catapult's card 3 so that range = 130 = easier dodging. and 3.4s poison. takes about over 500 hits on average....) And Majorlee, I know you're LV 50 because I saw a LV 50 team in VS mode, which is your creation. P.S. My main team now nearly goes bankrupt...... only about 13k gold left.Ivan247 09:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) SM Shrine abb. I use SSh, but something like SM or SMS is fine too. --Yonder 22:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) adding a new feature to the dan-ball wiki I figured out how to embed the games on a wiki. check out http://shadowtale.wikia.com/wiki/Shadowtale_Wiki I've done it to my home page just to show you what it looks like. I can do this for every dan-ball game. stick ranger, powder game, anything. Don't forget you can make webpages bigger or smaller by holding control and scrolling your mouse wheel. I love dan-ball wiki, use it very often, and would love to do what i can to make it better. You could temporarily make me a sysop or I could just give you the code and you can implement it. ethier option is fine. Thanks for your time! -User:ShadowTale Well, I'm not sure about the plan. Maybe you should ask some of the other sysops. Ivan247 07:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) file format why dont they accept bmp files? anyway, i`m dutch but can speak english Mercury element Thanks for Updating and fixing the mercury element page. Keep up the awesome work! =D Ckl254 08:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) deleting a useless page Can someone tell me how to delete useless stuff? three things are awesome. SR,PG and dan-ball wiki. 05:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) You have to become an admin to do it. you may put delete tags on those useless pages to request for a deletion. We will see if it's OK to delete it. Ivan247 06:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC) your new guide Hey Ivan,nice guide! Can i help by updating it? Fire InThe hole.three things are awesome. SR,PG and dan-ball wiki. 17:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The length of the freeze effect when reduced Im currently developing extreme and advanced builds and strategys (Maxing AT, Various new places for your character to shoot from, etc) and i need help with one of my team builds, Ever Lasting Frost, which is a team of 4 magicians that focuses on keeping the enemy frozen while having huge range. The thing is i dont want to waste hours of work for nothing, so can someone check how long enemies that are strong against freeze are kept frozen? thanks in advance .Necrodoom 13:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) It's 0.2*(freeze time stated on the weapon). For example, 1s freeze time will become 0.2s on enemies strong against freeze. Ivan247 12:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot, it looks like the freeze will still keep the enemies who are strong against freeze almost the whole fight. Necrodoom 13:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ping gel spider I'm nearly sure that the drop is 2%. I was there (???) many times and i alwayes get about 3-4 iron medals 3. If you would i can chack it again but i don't think enything will change. If you would like, you could check it too :D. Psychopl0 June 12, 2010 Edit: I Checked again... and i see only one drop due 159 enamies... i will reapeat 20 times and tell you what i get :D And i am very sorry about my bad calculations Edit 2: 12 medals in 20 stages 159 enamies... Now i feel like thumb... anyway sometimes i get 3 medals in one stage Thanks, but can you do the experiment again and again, then tell me more results? Ivan247 08:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I got a message from you and two other dudes for something i didnt do, something about vandalizing, I am appoligizing here for any actions done on this computer. This is also the only reason i made an account. Sincerely, NoFace22 If you apologize and correct your mistakes, we are happy to accept you to contribut to our wiki. Ivan247 03:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh How do i get it to where i can edit the description of weapons, i was gonna put descriptions for the whips without descriptions but i dont know how Look at the Thorn Whip part, and follow its format. The |rowspan="2" is added before the picture name, weapon name, and its level. And then add this below the selling price. |- |colspan="9" style="text-align: left;"|Note: (some descriptions you want to add) Ivan247 03:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll leave shortly I'll be coming back on Sunday. Keep up your good work! --Yonder 13:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) !!!IMPORTANT!!! Hi, this user deleted all content on the front page and replaced it with "Gay Lugia", please block him! He also made a useless page called Weegee with "Weegee is go" inside it! I just undid his edit, but see history and his name will mark (replaced content with "gay lugia")! -- 18:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) All the SR guides I don't feel comfortable with most of these guides. Many are bad quality/etc. Now I don't want to offend anybody by going around deleting them all, however I do want them gone. Do you have any idea what one could do? --Yonder 17:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I think we can try to integrate similar ones and improve their quality. But if you really want them gone, i think we can ask the writers to improve their guide's quality and delete them if they don't respond or improve their guide. Ivan247 04:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Heyhey while I agree that the vast majority of theses guides are pointless (Stick Ranger Uber Challenge) useless (How To Get $$$ Nice And Easy In Stick Ranger) or misleading (Folgora's ultimate PVM guide) certain ones contain tidbits of information that could actually be useful to the casual player. Stuff like "balance your team between melee and ranged classes" is helpful for absolute beginners just trying to get to the final level. The Powerful Gunner's Guide acknowledges (correctly, I might add) that a team of two gunners and two priests can do the most damage/sec. In fact, Sillyland's calculations aren't that far off from my own (perhaps I'll put those on my user page). In short, we should put all of the OBJECTIVE tips on a single page entitled "Tips" or something like that. SUBJECTIVE tips should have their own page and, of course, a disclaimer. This way, we can regulate the quality of these guides and eliminate the poorly done ones. Mmi203 18:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. But we can also do as Ivan suggested that we request better quality output from the creators of the guides that lack this quality, and if no response returns it will simply be deleted. --Yonder 03:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) SR enemy drop rate How can I find out the drop rate of an item from an enemy? Ivan247 08:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ban Qucka777 hi, could you please ban this guy? --Majorlee 00:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) About Air Tornados Air tornados are things that attract particles to an empty circular air area, The easy but messy way is Hold Blue air with Pen-S 9, Then the hard but good way is making a machine, Type Air Tornados/Air Tornado Machines on the search to find out. I hate PrtScr'ing to make images so i quit, Go picture it then finally, Add it there on the empty space of image. Final508 17:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Alert! Block 71.217.74.139 for vandalizing!! HankGuideDude 18:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : And 70.82.38.36